


Destino

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mención de Erica/Boyd, Mención de Sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella es Lydia Martin, ella finge ser fuerte, fría y que no le importa nadie, a pesar de lo realmente rota que está por dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, escribí esto en la mañana y me beteo ahora y subo ahora aprovechando mi hora libre ¡y corro porque debo volver a clases ya!
> 
> Así que lo importante:
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV al igual que sus personajes. 
> 
> Mmm... Tenía la idea de escribir esto desde ayer y, bueno, a mi me gustó como quedó ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TAMBIÉN! ♥ mi primer Allydia ¡YAY!

Mi nombre es _Destino_ , y tengo un don, o una maldición, eso depende del ojo con el que se observe. Yo puedo ver a una persona, cualquier persona y conocer toda su historia, su pasado, su presente, su futuro, e incluso lo que piensan en este preciso instante.

Por ejemplo, esa chica pelirroja, ¿La ves?, la que se encuentra sentada en el segundo asiento de la cuarta fila, casi frente al escritorio del profesor, ella, la que se encuentra detrás de ese chico de extraño nombre, el cual no puedo mencionar, pero se apellida Stilinski, le gusta que lo llamen _“Stiles”_ , Stiles Stilinski, ese chico de lunares el cual está saliendo con un hombre diez años mayor que él, y justo ahora ese chico piensa que podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a Derek Hale… Lo hará, su relación tendrá altas y bajas como todas, pero lo lograrán.

Y volviendo al tema, esa pelirroja, cuyo nombre es Lydia Martin, y a pesar de ser tan inteligente, a tal grado de poder ser llamada _“una genio”_ , es la chica más popular del instituto por razones equivocadas. Lo es por la razón que la líder de porristas es tan conocida y deseada en las películas: su físico.

Porque Lydia todos los días toma duchas de media hora para acondicionar bien su cabello y escoge minuciosamente la ropa que usará ese día.

Todos y cada uno de los días, cepilla y peina su cabello, todos los días se arregla las uñas y siempre se maquilla tan profesionalmente como si se tratara de una modelo o actriz.

Ella finge ser fuerte, fría y que no le importa nadie, a pesar de lo realmente rota que está por dentro.

De pequeña era la adoración de su abuela. Su abuela insistía en llamarla _“Ariel”_ en honor a su largo y sedoso cabello pelirrojo, Lydia amaba a su abuela y siempre esperaba ansiosa los días de visita, primero a su casa, luego al asilo y finalmente al psiquiatra.

A los siete años, Lydia Martin presenció el suicidio de su abuela. La pequeña, siendo inteligente, sabía lo que había pasado apenas entrar en el cuarto de baño de su casa y ver el agua teñido de matices rojos lo supo, era la última vez que la visitaría en casa, porque su abuela había muerto.

Fue a terapia un par de meses debido a ello. Las discusiones entre sus padres comenzaron, pues se culpaban mutuamente por la situación que atravesaba su hija. Las peleas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes hasta que un día se hartaron y decidieron separarse.

Lydia tenía nueve años y sabía lo que ocurría, sus padres ya no estarían juntos, y entonces debía tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: ¿Debía quedarse con papá o con mamá?

La decisión fue difícil, pero al final se hizo lo que se creía más conveniente, se iría con su padre, aunque ella hubiera preferido quedarse con su mamá, sabía que era una mujer muy ocupada y no tendría tanto tiempo para ella como su padre, el cual tenía un negocio propio y podía darse el lujo de ausentarse todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Fue a clases en varias escuelas diferentes, en las cuales se unió al club de matemáticas, al de atletismo, ajedrez, fue porrista, practicó natación, dio asesorías de química e hizo varias cosas más.

Creció como una hermosa adolescente y sus atributos empezaron a desarrollarse atrayendo así a cientos de chicos.

A los trece años ella tenía claro algo: los chicos no le interesaban. En lugar de ello se enamoró de alguien más, alguien diferente, una chica, una estudiante extranjera recién llegada a la ciudad.

Su nombre era _“Monicq”_. Monicq era una chica que venía de Italia, era casi de su misma estatura, su cabello era negro y lacio, sus ojos eran color azul claro y solía llevar los labios pintados de un rojo intenso, labios que deseaba probar.

Y así lo hizo. Monicq y ella fueron pareja en secreto durante poco más de un año, Lydia nunca se había sentido tan feliz y cómoda con alguien, ansiaba pasar toda su vida junto a la chica y pasaba todo el tiempo posible con ella. Hasta ese fatídico día.

Un miércoles por la tarde, Lydia había decidido saltarse la última clase para ir a casa con Monicq, llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo y creían estar preparadas para el siguiente paso. La música resonaba por toda la habitación, inundando la estancia a pesar de no estar demasiado alta. Las prendas empezaron a deslizarse fuera y las chicas se daban pequeños besos mientras se desvestían. Ahora Monicq se encontraba en ropa interior mientras que Lydia aún llevaba pantalones y el sujetador, cuando sin aviso alguno la puerta de su habitación de abrió de golpe, ambas chicas buscaron cubrirse lo mejor que podían, pero ya era tarde.

El padre de Lydia las había encontrado a medio desvestir sobre la cama de su hija. El hombre furioso le ordenó a la de cabello negro que se largara de su casa, esta se vistió lo más rápido posible y se marchó. Después le gritó a su hija todo lo que lo había decepcionado. Las lágrimas calientes no dejaron de recorrer las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de la pelirroja.

Una semana después su padre la estaba enviando de vuelta a Beacon Hills porque ya no podía verla sin sentirse decepcionado, y porque quería que se alejara lo más posible de Monicq.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja ya había comprendido, ya había decepcionado a su padre y no quería decepcionar esta vez a su madre.

Empezó a salir con chicos, uno tras otro, hasta que un día, finalmente, y a los dieciséis años, perdió la virginidad con un chico que ella quería demasiado. Su nombre era Jackson Whittemore, capitán del equipo de lacrosse en el instituto.

A Jackson le siguieron varios hombres más, algunos de su edad, algunos mayores, pero en su cabeza siempre estuvo presente que su corazón le pertenecía a Monicq.

De hecho, planea ir a buscarla al terminar el instituto.

Y esto que diré ahora será algo que probablemente no te guste, pues esto será lo que pasará con Lydia Martin si decide seguir aferrada a su amor juvenil, a un lindo recuerdo.

 

Ella terminará el instituto en Beacon Hills, se graduará con honores y aspirará a la mejor universidad del país, a la cual ingresará con una beca que ganará por ser el primer lugar en el examen de ingreso. Sin embargo, después del dichoso examen, irá a la ciudad a la que vive su padre, con el pretexto de volver a verlo y contarle acerca de su vida, hacerlo sentir orgulloso de nuevo. Pero realmente irá a buscar a Monicq.

A Monicq y a ella les dijeron que todo sería una etapa de su vida, que volverían a la normalidad con el tiempo y lo superarían del todo. Pues al llegar frente a la casa de Monicq se dará cuenta de que la de cabello negro si pudo superarlo. Ella no.

Monicq ahora tiene un novio y está comprometida, se casará en otoño y está planeando comprar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad porque le parece un lugar perfecto para criar a sus hijos.

Lydia estará desilusionada con la vida y con el amor. Aceptará que no queda de otra que ir con la corriente en lugar de en contra. Tendrá muchos novios más y se casará con uno varios años después. Terminará la universidad y tendrá un cachorro llamado _“Giorgio”_ , en una burla por la marca _“_ _Giorgio Armani”_ y en honor a su mascota Prada.

Vivirá su vida creyendo que le falta algo porque el hombre con el que está casada es prácticamente un extraño para ella, y ni siquiera lo ama.

Y bueno, terminará por seguir el camino de su abuela de una forma u otra.

Pero como _el destino_ no es algo fijo y siempre está en constante cambio, la única oportunidad que tiene Lydia de llegar a ser completamente feliz por el resto de su vida y poder amar a alguien como nunca creyó posible es ahora.

Déjame hablarte acerca de la chica que está detrás de Lydia. Su nombre es Allison Argent y ha estado enamorada de Lydia desde la primera vez que la vio. Está llena de dudas y confusiones porque ella solía salir con chicos y sabe que le atraen los hombres, pero nunca se sintió tan atraída y enamorada de alguien como lo está de Lydia.

Si Allison se acerca a hablarle congeniarán bastante bien, se harán amigas de la noche a la mañana, mejores amigas tan rápido que a ambas les asustará, Lydia dejará ir el recuerdo de Monicq y cada día se enamorará más y más de esa chica de cabello castaño llamada Allison Argent.

En un par de semanas «Seis, para ser exactos» empezarán a salir y Allison hablará con su padre acerca de ello, pues no quiere que lo de ella y Lydia sea secreto. Chris Argent, padre de Allison Argent, entenderá y aceptará la relación de su hija, pues no importa lo que pase, siempre amará a Allison.

Lydia tendrá miedo, pero terminará por sincerarse con su madre, Natalie Martin, la cual al contrario que su padre, recibirá su nueva relación con los brazos abiertos. Ambas entrarán y terminarán la universidad juntas, conseguirán empleos, Lydia será maestra y dará clases de cálculo en la universidad y Allison se dedicará al negocio de su padre vendiendo y coleccionando armas.

Se casaran en invierno y los copos de nieve adornarán sus vestidos, Chris y Natalie Martin llorarán de felicidad por sus hijas. A pesar de que ya vivían juntas en un departamento, comprarán un terreno y harán su propia casa, con ayuda de sus amigos: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski de Hale, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes de Boyd, Vernon Boyd, entre otros amigos que conservaron desde la secundaria en Beacon Hills y algunos tantos más que ganaron en la universidad y sus trabajos.

Un día Lydia caminará por la calle y se topará con Monicq, se saludarán, pero ya no serán más que dos personas que alguna vez se conocieron, y así estará bien para ella.

Lydia Martin de Argent vivirá feliz junto a su esposa Allison Argent por el resto de su vida, pero eso solo ocurrirá si Allison decide que es mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, se levanta de ese pupitre y se arma de valor para hablarle a esa chica de la que ha estado enamorada desde su primer día de clases, y si no lo hace justo ahora, bueno… mala suerte para Lydia.

—Hola, Lydia, soy Allison, acabo de llegar a esta escuela hace un par de semanas y me gustaría poder llegar a ser tu amiga…

FIN


End file.
